Rose Wilson
Rose is a student at William McKinley High School and is currently a sophmore. Early Life She was born in January 12, 2025. Rose is an only child. She loved watching broadways and dramas as a kid. Rose was very sympathetic then. Also, she loves Disney World. Rose was just about maybe 13 or 14 when her mother died because of a drunk driver. She grew hardcore, but in the inside, she just wanted someone to comfort her, besides her alcoholic dad. She was getting beat up by the day with endless comments on how she was a loser and everything from elementary school. Rose was afraid to tell anyone about it, but she kept on trying to be strong. It finally ended when she told her father that he needed to suck it up, stop drinking because that's what killed her mother and to realize that she was getting bullied. He took a while to comprehend, because he had just been screamed at by his only daughter. Then, he went to school authorities and got all the students suspended. Rose frequently visits her mother's grave and puts a dozen of red roses, all new and fresh and wet. They symbolize the fact that Rose loves her mom a lot and misses her and it's a reminder of her namesake. Current Life Rose is now a sophmore in high school and she is in New Directions. Even if she gets slushied and made fun of, she is still happy, because she knows she has a family there. Also she is looking for the right guy. Rose is making an average of 3.6 and she is proud. Rose's favorite class is reading. Rose is very defined and repulsed at all the New Direction members leaving for the Troubletones, which she thinks is a bunch of people who are just selfish and can't appreciate things right. She owns a young dalmatian puppy named Sergeant. She got him for her 16 birthday. Personality Rose used to be a nice and sympathetic kid. That was before her mom died in a car crash however. Afterwards, she turned hardcore and cold. Rose may be pretty, but she is lazy, grateful and blunt. She may seem snobby, but she isn't. She has gone through more things than everyone else has had and she has grown to appreciate things, not take them for granted. Also, Rose is honest and is a procrastinator. She loves to sleep and is short-tempered. One thing that can really piss her off is when you eat her own food, which she pays for, or if you play or even touch her bass, which was really expensive. Rose is never sorry, unless if it was her fault. Other than that she is always serious about her food and bass. Trivia *Favorite food: Strawberry Ice Cream *Favorite artist: Never Shout Never *Favorite book: The Help *Favorite TV show: Revenge *Favorite broadway: Mary Poppins *Favorite song: Your Biggest Fan by Never Shout Never *Best/Favorite role she has played in: N/A *GPA: 3.6 *Best friends: N/A *Current boyfriend: N/A *Loyalties: Her family; New Directions *Favorite instruments: Bass *Favorite cartoon: N/A *Favorite Disney: 101 Dalmatians *Favorite animal: Dalmatians *Favorite word: Try *Favorite flower: Rose (favorite color: Red) *Favorite store: Tilly's *Favorite music: Pop *Favorite sport: Basketball *Favorite subject: Reading *Favorite color: Neutral colors *Favorite movie: The Help *Usual outfit: Comfy cotton T-shirts, skinny jeans and Vans, sometimes dresses Gallery 600full-alexis-bledel-2.jpg Alexis Bledel Pretty.jpg Alexis-Bledel.jpg alexis_bledel_blue_eyes_3.jpg alexis-bledel-0.jpg Alexis-Bledel-2.jpg alexis-bledel-hair-styles-6.jpg alexis-bledel-pictures.jpg Dalmatian.jpg|Rose's Dalmatian, Sergeant Category:OCS Category:Ocs Category:LucyQuinnEvans